Halloween Mischief
by LynnHF
Summary: (Very short One-Shot) It's Halloween on Atlantis, and as per usual, nothing can go smoothly in the Pegasus Galaxy, at least for John.


**Sum:** (Very short One-Shot) It's Halloween on Atlantis, and as per usual, nothing can go smoothly in the Pegasus Galaxy, at least for John.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**….**

It was quiet in Atlantis at this time at night, John noted as he walked to the control room in his PJ's. The panda shirt ruffled up and his hair more unruly than one would call normal. It was midnight, and why this couldn't wait till morning confused him. He and his team had just gotten back from an off world mission not even three hours ago. It was a normal mission of making contact, offending them in some way, kidnaping, shooting and ending up in the infirmary for 30 minutes. All and all, a normal mission for the A Team of Atlantis, as Mckay so put it. Walking up the stairs, John nodded at Chuck when he heard the most annoying voice in the Universe at that moment.

"I was asleep! Sleeping peacefully and then you wake me up for this?!"

Sighing, Sheppard headed towards the conference room. However, once he got closer, he stopped. Major Lorne looked like a kicked puppy as he stood outside the closed doors. The, _closed_… doors. Even though he should be thinking as to _why_ his second in command looks like that, the only thing he could think of at the moment was. '_Mckay is loud enough to be heard through doors now? Great...' _Shaking his head, John made his way over and stopped in front of his second in command.

"Major."

Lorne looked up at him and nodded. "Sir."

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I think Dr. Weir wants to inform you… Sir."

Sheppard looked long and hard at him before he nodded. Whatever it was, he had already made up his mind to defend the Major. Turning, Sheppard walked up to the doors with purpose added to his step. The doors opened for him, and the talking in the room stopped as everyone turned to look at the disturbance. John didn't stop until he was in the middle of the room and standing in front of Dr. Weir. Looking around, Sheppard found Ronan, Teyla, Carson, Mckay, and Keller looking at him with unreadable expressions.

"What." He started out, turning back to Weir. "Is going on?"

Weir raised her head and stuck out her chin as if she already knew she had a fight on her hands. "Colonel Sheppard, glad you could join us."

"Cut the crap Elizabeth, I want to know why Lorne's out there and not in here."

"Major Lorne and a few of Dr. Mckay's scientists got in a fight." Dr. Keller told him.

Turning to her, Sheppard gave her a confused look. "Lorne? Fighting scientists? No way."

"Yes way." Rodney said as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm just as shocked as you are, but we have it on security cameras."

"Let me see." No one made a move. "I said," John growled. "Let. Me. See."

At the tone of his voice, Mckay jumped and turned to a computer that was next to him. He pressed a few buttons and turned it towards Sheppard. Sheppard walked over and watched it carefully. Lorne was walking down the hallway, seeming to mind his own business when he came across two scientists. They passed each other, but then all three stopped and looked back. It was a staring contest before they all just started beating the crap out of each other. Lorne was winning, clearly, since he had military training. The video stopped when security came to break them apart. John looked at every person in the room.

"Please, someone tell me that, _that_," He said, pointing at the computer. "Didn't look normal to you."

"It did not." Teyla acknowledged, nodding her head.

Ronan made a sound of agreement while Carson simply nodded. "Aye."

"That it why I called you all here." Weir explained, getting the attention back to her. "I want this looked in to. The two scientists are already in observation."

"Why is Lorne outside then?"

"To answer our questions. We were just waiting for you." Turning to Ronan, Weir nodded at him and he went and let Lorne in.

Lorne walked over to them, still looking ashamed of himself. Sheppard felt bad, on the footage it didn't look like anyone was in control of themselves. Lorne shouldn't be feeling the way he is.

"Lorne, can you tell us your side of the story?" John asked.

**….**

Evan nodded. He was half tempted to tell John everything. How he was coerced into pranking his commanding officer by Ronan, Mckay and Teyla. Along with Weir, Keller and Carson. He was the unwilling percipertant. He to, had come off a hard mission when Sheppard's team got ahold of him, literally less than an hour ago. On a normal day, sure, he'd prank John. But not when all he wanted to do was sleep. Beating up the scientists was easy but it hit hurt him to do it. They were also in on pranking Sheppard. He was the only one that seemed to think this was a bad idea. Sure, it was _now _Halloween since it was past midnight, but a prank on this level?

"Well, I was on my way to my quarters," _When I was cornered by Ronan and dragged unwilling to Weirs office_. "I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to get to bed when I came across the scientists." _I still am thinking about my bed, but when I got to Weir's I was threatened by Ronan, Teyla, Mckay (Surprisingly) and everyone else in this room to help prank you._ "I passed them not giving them a second thought when it was like something made me stop and look back at them." _I was told that some of my personal information would be given to all the girls on Atlantis who romantically liked me and that would be terrifying. So I agreed to save my own ass, sorry Sheppard. _"And I, well, beat the crap out of them, I wasn't in my right mind, sir."

Sheppard nodded at me, before he turned to Elizabeth. I can't believe I'm doing this. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ronan smirking. At least he's happy about this. Sheppard never should have taught them about Halloween and pranks in one sitting.

"Well, I say we should have medical scans run on all three of them."

"I agree, something could be going around." Carson said, the worry in his voice almost had me believing this was real…. Almost.

Keller didn't say anything, she just turned and quickly and quietly left the room to go fulfill her part in this I'm sure.

Sheppard was nodding, deep in thought when he said. "Alright, I'll take Lorne to observation-"

"Ah, how about the infirmary, so we can start on those tests." Carson suggested.

Sheppard looked over to him and shrugged. "Have it your way. C'mon Major." Even one as tired as I, could hear how tired the Colonel was.

I turned and followed him out of the room, only looking back for a second to see them all nodded at me like this was some sort of an important mission…. If only I could go to bed. I faced forward again and when Sheppard started for the teleporter, I stopped him.

"Ah, Colonel, do you mind if we go the long way around? I don't want anyone to see me."

I could feel the shame spread. He stopped and looked at me, and I only hoped he started to get suspicious.

He didn't.

"Sure Major, let's go with way then."

He then turned and started going down the stairs. I sighed and followed him.

**….**

Mckay watched as Lorne successfully got Sheppard to go the long way around, enough time to let them get to the cafeteria unnoticed. When they were out of sight, everyone ran to the teleporter. Cramming in, Mckay hit the button and watched as the doors closed.

"This is going to be so cool!" Mckay half whispered.

Teyla smiled. "Yes, I believe this, prank, will be a success thanks to Major Lorne. It was a good choice to choose him as the one getting in trouble Doctor."

"Even though he doesn't seem all the willing, even with the threat." Carson sighed.

"Well, it's working." Weir said and when the doors opened, everyone made a mad dash for the desired room.

**….**

Lornes sighed again and John was getting worried. Stopping, John turned to look behind him at the Major.

"What is it Major?"

The Major looked terribly sad as he mumbled, looking at the ground. "Nothing, Sir."

John didn't believe him. "Come on, out with it. You never act this way. What's wrong buddy."

It seemed the Major brighten as he thought of something. "Actually sir, do you mind answering a question?"

"Shot."

"Hypothetically, if someone was threatened to have their very personal information passed out like it was candy, to the girls on base if they didn't do something, how would you help that person?"

John frowned. Was his second in command being blackmailed? "Well, first I'd say that whatever they did was not their fault since they're being threatened by that very disturbing thought. Secondly, I'd, if there was still time, go and secure that persons information. Then hunt down who ever threatened that person."

"Great. Well, Sir. Can we go and secure my information while I explain to you the situation?"

Smiling, John stepped up to Lorne and patted his shoulder. "Of course."

**….**

Everyone was waiting in the infirmary with Keller, who had left to go make sure the pies were ready, and stood waiting in the dark room. Their plan was to throw pies at Sheppard, then stun him, tie him up and make him think he was under attack and that Atlantis was going crazy. Then, they'd untire him, around the morning, letting him run wild and act "weird" to everyone in Atlantis while they act like nothing happened. And so, in short, make Sheppard embarrass himself. How that was going to work was beyond Teyla and Ronan's understanding, but they were excited nonetheless. The doors open and they all waited, holding their breaths. Teyla looked over at Ronan and gave him a confused look. He returned it and they both peaked over their separate counters.

Only to have sticky orange goo shot in their faces.

Screams were let out as war cries as pies flew as did that, whatever it was.

"What is this stuff?!" Rodney yelled out in confusion as he got hit in the ass and screamed about how cold it was (And that it was disgusting, may I add). Everyone stopped, and looked at him as the sticky stuff was still being shot.

"How did they get your ass?" Ronan asked Mckay.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know!"

Suddenly, that food, or whatever that stuff was, stopped. "Are you ready to surrender?!"

"Sheppard?! Is that you?!"

"What other Sheppard's do you know? Are you going to surrender or not?!"

They all looked at each other, before Keller was hit with that orange stuff in the face, like a warning shot. However, it came from behind her and when they turned around, they could barely make out the faces of some of the military.

"OK, OK! We surrounder!" Weir called out and stood up, raising her hands up to prove she held no pie.

The lights came on and Sheppard, Lorne, and a few other marines came through the door while many more stood up from behind them, making Ronan question how they got there. Sheppard was smirking while Lorne, who looked incredibly happier, was smiling. Each of them was holding what looked liked water guns filled with that sticky orange stuff. However, none of the marines, Sheppard or Lorne looked to be touched with a drop of frosting or pie crust. While Ronan, Teyla, Mckay, Keller, Carson, and Weir were covered in the orange goo.

"Well, I suggest that everyone takes a bath and gets some sleep. The next time you try to prank me, maybe not use Lorne. And a piece of advice, I'm the military commander of Atlantis, I can get renforments whenever I want since my men are extremely loyal to me."

"Oh come on!" Mckay yelled out in frustration as he threw his hands up as Sheppard smirked and started to walk away. However, before he completely left, he turned around.

"Oh, and Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! And I really hope everyone's enjoying their Halloween!


End file.
